fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Few
The Cold Reaper Kagura's vision was clouded by the endless white snow, the storm only getting worse the further she continued forward. Her feet sank in the snow, slowing her down more and more. Her choice of attire didn't help that much either, a kimono with only some bandages underneath on her wounds. Not the best source for warmth. Fingertips, cheeks, and toes were all freezing in particular, forcing her to try and cover them best she could, albeit sandals didn't make that easy for her feet. Clutching her sword tightly, crossing her arms to keep her hands warm, and tucking her head in her kimono as best she could, Kagura halted in her place, curling up into a ball from the sheer cold, the snow beginning to reach her ankles. She couldn't detect anything, no light of any houses, or sounds besides the strong winds "Is this how I end up...?" It kept tearing away at her strength. Her mind drifted off, instictively trying to not overwhelm her with any grim thoughts. But the only memories that were prevalent in Kagura's mind were her regrets and failures. The man she sought revenge after was killed before her while he was trying to save the lives of innocents from behemoths of magic, a woman who proved herself to be an equal, and her savior, if not in the present, then at least the past. Entire faces she grew to know and adore, taken away because she was too weak. Short-lived friendships after her eyes opened up to her own mistakes, caused by her driving hatred. And now, her reunion with Erza was short-lived, witnessing Erza also reunite with her old friends before being separated again. She was alone, in an unknown location consumed by a harrowing wintry storm. It was too much. Kagura' mind continued to go off, and her eyes seemed to decieve her, because all she could see was a large figure that dwarves her in size, standing unaffected by the storm. With vicious eyes and a horrible aura. Suddenly, yet appropriately, Kagura rose back up from the ground, the snow covering her and around her pushing back as her aura spiked up, gripping her sword's hilt and sheathe, one hand on each. The gravity around her also weighed in, pushing the snow piles into the ground, flattening it and finally giving her room to move. "Style of th-...". "Halt." The figure's voice was lower, yet overshadowed Kagura's, echoing through the snow storm, and like a command, Kagura's body and magic stopped. No matter how hard she tried, her body didn't comply, as if frozen completely. It walked forward, its cloak flapping in the wind, but keeping its appearance unknown "Proceed.". Kagura's movement returned, and she used the opportunity to increase the gravity further, hoping to cripple her unknown attacker's movement. She leaped forward, exclaiming "Slashing Form!" Intending on striking the enemy and ending this battle as soon as possible, as she could feel her stamina plummeting at an alarming pace from the cold. Not to mention, the horrible power emanating from this thing was simply not human. However, the sheathed sword did not get to move any further than its initial slash, as the thing's fingers gripped the blade. What was more concerning, and infuriating, was the lack of strength behind its body, only weight, like an iron gate. "...! More!" Kagura upped the force of her Gravity Change, to the point the thing's feet sunk into the ground, as well as releasing her sword. Even when sunken knee-deep in snow, she could barely reach its chest in height. Landing on her feet, she lunged forth again "Strong Form." She said, managing to land a hit on the enemy's body this time, the impact creating a crater where both now stood on the same ground level, blowing the snow away, leaving only dirt and stone around them. "Tenga Goken." As soon as the sound registered to Kagura's ears, her feet hit the ground as she leaped back, but it wasn't enough, a visible slash cut through the snow and wind, reaching her, and with it, a horrible, grim sensation that overwhelmed all her senses. A feeling that is felt only in a fight where people's lives are at stake. Death. Without a moment to waste, Kagura placed her hand on her neck, yet felt no blood drip, located no wounds, and, in fact, felt no pain. And yet, her entire body was shaking and shivering, but not because of the temperatures. It was a different case. Looking down at her feet, Kagura witnessed chunks of her hair surrounding her, and in response, she gripped her hair, realizing the enemy has somehow managed to cleanly cut her hair, reducing it to what is essentially an improvised bob cut, without a single scratch on her skin. The white ribbon which held her hair came undone, falling off her head and down to the ground as well, Kagura following suit, down on her knees and using her sword as a standing stick, keeping herself from completely falling face first on the dirt and snow. "Doth thou hath fear?" The figure questioned Kagura, its voice clearer, exposing a visible mask akin to the head of a Grim Reaper. "Monster..." Kagura uttered, feeling her hands give in, and completely losing consciousness, finally falling for the overwhelming force she quarreled with. She was awakened by a soft sensation against her cheeks, and the purring of a cat. When Kagura awoke, she was lying on a bed, before a fireplace that kept her warm. A blanket over her naked body, which had traces of injuries and peeled skin, most likely from the extreme temperatures. She covered herself with the blanket as she got back down on her feet, looking around the room. It was an ordinary living room with a fireplace, yet had no furniture or painting, and in fact seemed old, as if it hasn't been in use for ages. Even the fireplace itself was old and dirty. The white furred kitten continued to purr, rubbing itself against Kagura's legs. Kagura sat back down on the bed, carrying the kitten up on her lap, petting it as the animal calmed down and made itself comfortable. A heavy thud of footsteps caught Kagura's attention, causing her to quickly jump back up on her feet, the cat jumping off to safety. She instinctively went to grab her sword, before realizing she no longer had it. She had nothing. She was defenseless "My...!" Quickly, Kagura resorted to holding a position with her fists raised, ready to confront the individual. "Fear not." It was the same figure she encountered beforehand, its body finally clear from the light of the fireplace. A large, demonic figure, a cloak and hood covering his hair and shadowing his face, yet a skeletal mouth piece was visible regardless, as well as his white hair and black eyes. In his large clawed fingers, he held a plate of food, a simple meal of rice and salad. He placed it down on the bed, turning his back to Kagura before leaving. "...The horrible aura is still there, and yet..." Kagura noted. She could still sense the demon's intense power, pushing down on her senses even when he clearly exhibited no malice. It was just there at all times "Are you not afflicted, little one?" Kagura turned to face the kitten, who seems unfettered by the dark sensation "My, my, are you stronger than me then?" She jokingly said, cautiosly sitting down and eating the food she was given. Eventually, she fell asleep staring at the open door of the living room, waiting for the demon to return. She didn't even notice, and by the time Kagura woke up, it was already morning "Ah! I've slumbered?!" She quickly leaped off her body, gripping the blanket over her body and running to the nearest mirror, seeing the storm was over, but the land was still covered to toe in thick snow "I cannot live in this weather. I'll die...Hm, that thing is powerful, but I was at a field disadvantage beforehand against it. Maybe if I fight it now, I could win...But I need my sword back." Kagura said to herself, trying to come up with a plan on what to do "It did not attack me, not to mention the feline. Hm..." As if on cue, the kitten appeared again, sitting patiently before it and meowing "Oh, hello.". Kagura carried the kitten in her arms, petting it as she continued touring the castle. The rest of it looked just as she expected, old and dirty. Cobwebs and dust simply littered the walls and air. It was hellish. How could anyone live in a place like this? Kagura sneezed from the excess dust, forcing herself to cover her face with the blanket. Eventually she arrived at a large, empty theatre. A stage, and audience seats, all empty, seemingly falling apart. Statues of men and women decorated the corners of the room. Actors? Warriors? Kings and Queens, perhaps? "Art thou cold?" The demon asked, sitting on a single seat in the audience, catching Kagura off-guard. "...I am not." Kagura replied, keeping herself composed. "Thine blade, 'tis located on the lower floors." He said to her "What thou calls, an armory.". "So it seems." Kagura said, keeping her distance from the demon as she walked around the audience seats to reach the other side of the room "What is your name, and why did you save me?". "Bloodman." The demon, Bloodman, replied without hesitation "And, thou life was not to be forfeit, as it was not time yet.". "Hm. You have quite the ancient tongue. Tell me, are you perhaps...a veteran? A warrior of old?" Kagura questioned Bloodman, but he did not reply, either he had no answer, or refused to give one. When it was clear to Kagura he wasn't going to talk, she continued on her marry way. "That feline." Bloodman spoke "It has no name. Name it however thou sees fit.". "...Name it whatever I want, you say?" Kagura looked at the kitten cradling in her arms, realizing it fell asleep "Hm. I suppose I should consider it a pet of mine then." She said, continuing on her merry way "Milly, that sounds like an appropriate name for such a slouch.". Kagura continued to look around the castle, eventually finding a stairway down to a cellar, which has since become more like an armory. The scent of booze was still very prominent, but it was old and seemingly passed its prime. Rows and rows of weapons were hung on the walls, wonderfully organized by weight, height and type. It made finding the swords easy, but finding her specific sword wasn't simple. An entire walls of similar katanas, hers didn't stand out enough to be instantly noticed. "Oh dear...Milly, it seems I will be here a while." Kagura said, petting Milly as it yawned before dirfting off to sleep again "What a slouch...". Leaving the armory cellar combination, Kagura gripped her sword in one hand, while holding Milly cradled in her arm "Now, the next step is..." Kagura stopped after walking up the stairs, looking outside the window. The snow was still persistent, and the sun was hiding behind thick clouds. It wasn't going to melt anytime soon "Should I ask Bloodman...? No, I can't truly trust him...Who knows what sort of ulterior motive he could have...I have to be careful still. But, I have my sword with me, everything should be fine. As long as I keep it by my side." Kagura stared at the windows again, seeing her reflection. She touched her hair, now short from her initial encounter with Bloodman, reminding her of the sensation she felt. Trusting him is foolish. Kagura placed milly down, tearing off a piece of the blanket, tightening it around her body, making a makeshift belt with the torn blanket piece around her waist, creating an improvised kimono using the blanket "There. No guarantee he kept my clothes around here." She said, continuing after picking up Milly, exploring the castle further. It took a few hours, but she eventually explored most of the castle, reaching a higher floor, in a room composed entirely of windows to give a grand view of the area. The castle itself was bleak, but the view was gorgeous enough to make it worthwhile "Hm. Where could I possibly me...There are only a few locations in Ishgar that could possibly have this much snow and storms. Mountain Zonia, Iceberg...I should get a map, or at least get an idea of where I am.". The moment Kagura turned her back to the outside, all of her senses were consumed by an enormous wave of invisible energy. She couldn't tell what it was, where it came from, or what it even felt like, but it was crushing her, yet also lifting her from the ground, figuratively. It wasn't Bloodman's aura, as it lacked the same malefic and harrowing sensation, instead being more like a void, swallowing everything in its path. It was a sea, but was also a hole. It was a world, but also a space. It was a monster. It wasn't human. Nothing in this world, living or not, had any right to possess this much influence. It was impossible. She hesitantly turned around, and instead of meeting with some horrific abomination, she instead saw the snow cleared, the sun's light touching her with a kind warmth. The greenery began to grow, flowers bloomed, and trees grew to maturity in mere seconds. In just a single sight, Kagura forgot what she felt a moment ago, taken aback by the sudden change of not just climates, but also seasons, as if time itself was pushed forward. "Ah, we have an intruder?" A feminine voice peeked at Kagura's ears, but she couldn't detect where it came from or who it belonged to. She turned her head around, looking in every corner of the room, but couldn't find anyone "Tell me, little girl, did you come here to assassinate Bloodman?" Kagura quickly ran down the stairs, further deeper and deeper into the castle "Or, for me? But, that would imply you know who I am, which would mean, someone does too. That would be more troublesome, to be honest.". "Who are you?!" Kagura exclaimed, continuing to rush through the castle halls, holding Milly closely to her as to not drop her, and clutching her sword as to prepare for any surprise attack. "Oh. So you don't know? That makes things easier. Then, Bloodman's life it is." The room twisted and contorted. Space itself seemed to move and fold, and Kagura found herself in an open room, where every sound made had an echo following after it. "Where are you?!" Kagura shouted, sweating and breathing heavily. "Here." Kagura turned in response to the reply, gripping her sword tightly to strike the target who was behind her. She stopped with the sword inches away from the body of the woman, with the tip of a spotted staff right infront of her face "Oh? You stopped? Did you fear losing your eyes?". The woman who stood before her had familiar scarlet hair, yet it was tied into incredibly thick braids, ones that nearly reached her feet, while her eyes were black, wearing a pointy witches hat with dreadlock-esque strands on the top. Her hands were adorned with long, clawed nails on gloves, a top that exposed a generous amount of skin, including her stomach, where a scar near her stomach was visible, a loincloth on her crotch, and black boots and leggings to complete the look. The witch seemed unflinching before Kagura, even with an admittadly sheathed but still dangerous sword only inches away from touching her body "Are you lost, little girl?" She asked in a mocking tone. However, the witch stopped when she noticed the kitten cradling in Kagura's arm, lowering her staff, as her expression became that of amusement "Ah, so you're a guest? Tell me, what did you choose to name her? The last one chose the alias of Luna. Not a very creative name, but thematically appropriate.". "Last one...?" Kagura took a step back, placing her sword at her waist. "Don't be scared now, child." The witch casually walked closer to Kagura "As long as you behave, I won't have to execute you like the last guest.". "...!" Kagura quickly activated her magic, Gravity Change, applying the maximum effect she could on this woman. This woman who possessed a power greater than Bloodman, who made Kagura suffocate under her presence alone. "Cute." Snapping her fingers, the witch completely reversed the gravity effect onto Kagura, causing her to drop Milly, who soon ran away in fear. Kagura's entire body was crushed under the extreme weight of the gravity, smooshing her against the dirty ground "I will give you some admittance on my part, at least you fought back more than the others." The witch's hand hovered above Kagura "But will you scream louder?". "Enough." And with that, the gravity returned to normal, and Bloodman made his presence known, walking onto the scene. "Oh no, was I found out?" The witch playfully said, in an almost insulting tone towards Bloodman "Please, don't be mad at me, forgive me this wicked witch.". "Hmph." Bloodman disregarded the woman's remarks, instead kneeling down towards Kagura "Thou..." Before he could say anything, Kagura furiously slashed him, gripping her sword, a wave of compressed wind cutting the ground, the length of the slash itself reaching the very ceiling, and leaving a notable mark the length of the room on the wall. Kagura stepped back, in a stance with her sword ready to attack again, as Bloodman's clothing and flesh reformed itself from a black mist "Stay back, fiends. I was wrong to be trusting of you for even a moment. Your aura speaks for itself. Foul, demonic, heinous! You lot...where am I? Tell me!" She demanded answered, raising her voice to the level of anger she felt. "...I-...". "No no." The witch stopped Bloodman before he could continue, walking infront of him. She coughed to clear her throat, smiling towards Kagura "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, child. My name is Irene Belserion. Whatever your name is, doesn't really matter to me, but for conversational sake, I will allow you to give it." Kagura gave no response to Irene, simply staring at her with contempt "...Very well. I see you lack manners. Silly girl, didn't your parents ever teach you to treat your elders with respect?". Without warning, Kagura had already closed the distance between her and the two, appearing behind Irene "Speed Form." Following Kagura was a powerful gust of wind, impacting against Irene, spreading into the surrounding into various slashes, quickly turning around after, raising her arm upwards "Strong Form!". "Halt!" Bloodman cried out, Kagura's body stopping as commanded "Foolish girl!" He furiously exclaimed "To battle Irene is...!". "I've heard enough!" Kagura gritted her teeth, causing gravity to increase on her body, forcing her arm to continue on its path downwards, with greater force than it otherwise would have without any magical assistance. The following impact creating a crater and a cloud of dust, blinding everyone, subsequently, Kagura was freed from Bloodman's command "Answer me this once, where am I?! Who are you?! And what is happening?!" She declared, swiping her blade across the air, forcing the dust out of the way, revealing Irene and Bloodman, each at a different part of the room, a fair distance away from Kagura. "Ha." Irene chuckled, before quickly going into a fit of laughter, forcing herself to cover her mouth to avoid spitting too much, before calming down "Ah...child, you are in Alakitasia, the western continent. Did you know that? This is the center territory, Sof.". "...Alakitasia?" Kagura had heard of the name, and rememebered its location on the map "...! This is no longer Ishgar?!". "Hm? Ishgar?". "That darn witch! That fiend!" Kagura gritted her teeth, growing more and more frustrated "Curses! I have to find everyone this instant! I have to find Erza! I have to...! Gah!" Kagura clutched her head, feeling it throb, falling on her knees. Her eyes twitched, and her breathing took a bit to move at a steady pace again "Haaa...haaa...Was it...that damn man's fault...? Could the curse of the White Rose...spread to others...? His misfortune, made such a happy moment, such a wonderful reunion vanish in such a swift...". "You seem to be talking a lot." Irene said, mere inches away from Kagura, towering over the swordswoman "Care to share?". Kagura stood up quickly, clearing a distance between her and Irene. "Do you want to continue this battle?" Irene's expression turned grim, serious and humorless "You should be aware, the only reason you are not dead is because I was toying with you, because Bloodman interfered. Those two things will not last forever.". "..." Kagura weighed in her options. It was obvious Irene and Bloodman were on a different level than she was, but that shouldn't stop her from trying. It shouldn't completely destroy her will to fight "I have to find Erza...I have to assure she is safe." She repeated to herself, her eyes dilating as her focus shifted to Irene "I will not repeat my failures. Do you hear me? The one at fault for this incident, it is that man and his cursed birthright. I have to...no, I will. I will find everyone and leave this continent, and I will allow no one to stand in my way." Kagura said, slowly unsheathing her sword "The sword soaked in pure hatred and a desire for vengeance...Archenemy..." Stomping her foot on the ground, she assumed a stance, the weight of her next attack leaving dents in the concrete floor "I saved this, specifically for my first target, but I have new targets. Will you stand in my way?". "Oho~ What terrifying power is brewing in that blade of yours~" Irene said in a mocking tone "Let us make a deal. Attack me, and if you lay a scratch on me, I promise, I won't get in your way. In fact, I will grant you a single wish to help you in whatever goal you have. Killing someone, finding someone. Whatever it is, I will grant it.". "...Accepted." Kagura breathed out, focusing all her strength into her next attack. She blanked out her surrounding, focus solely on Irene, while Bloodman stayed away. Taking one step forward, Kagura unsheathed Archenemy, the blade, from its sheathe, a blinding glow, brimming with energy and malefic killing intent completely swallowed the room, even causing Irene and Bloodman to acknowledge its presence as something abnormal. "Killing Form.". A pure white blade, wonderfully crafted for the purpose of killing for the sake of vengeane and hatred, swallowed whole all light, engulfing the room into darkness. It was a sword perfect for such dark intentions, such inhumane goals, but it had to be kept sheathed, to sate this monstrous desire for repentance. To quell it, it would need to feed on blood or one's own happiness and joy, or so the stories would go. Archenemy, a sword that must never be unsheathed, lest it consumes the wielder, and a calamity would be born on the spot. A horrific howl made its way through the walls of the castle, eventually finding the way outside through said walls. Its echoes spread throughout the castle, shattering the windows and freeing itself from the confined space of brick walls. The calamity made its way through the beautiful greenery, the spring scenery, reducing it to a catastrophe. Kagura breathed out, her entire arm shaking, before she completely lost all feeling in it, unknowingly letting go and dropping Archenemy on the floor. Even when holding her right arm, she couldn't feel anything with it, it had gone completely numb, but she could just barely move it, bending her fingers at best or moving her wrist. Ever since the Dragon's Attack, Kagura had practiced the Killing Form technique, but out of fear for her and the lives of others, she never truly got to test it out. This was the first time. But, before her stood Irene, wielding her staff upright to block the Killing Form. Not a scratch was visible on the staff itself, and in fact, the ground she stood on was clear of all harm. Irene blocked and split the attack with only her staff, reducing Kagura's Killing Form to a mere fly she swatted away with little effort. Irene sported a grin, walking towards Kagura. She switched her staff to her other had, removing her glove, exposing a severe bleeding on the back of her hand "Well, I am a woman of my word." Irene said, her grin widening to expose teeth "A scratch, even if small and miniscule, is still a scratch. Congratulations, I will now be your djinn and grant you but a single wish. Choose it wisely.". Kagura began to sweat, the numbness in her right arm becoming pain as she regained sense in it. Her vision became blurry, and her throat parched. It was an unprecedented side-effect of the Killing Form. The intensity and the murderous intent inside the blade twisted her nerves and dulled her senses, and after a short span, pain began to surge throughout her arm. It felt like an intense burning, and her skin tightening and about to burst. Nothing was visually happening to her arm, it was all internal. "My wish..." Kagura spoke, struggling to let out a coherent sentence "My wish and desire is simple...I want to find everyone, my friends, and leave this continent! But..." Kagura paused, catching her breath, before continuing "But that is not enough. My wish is for you, until I am wholly certain they are here and safe, that I see every one of them aboard a ship sailing peacefully back home, until then..." Grabbing Archenemey and its sheathe, Kagura sheathed the blade, using it as a standing stick. The pain began to spread over to her entire right half, her eye being forced shut, her leg becoming weak and unable to support her "Until then, you will be subservient. My wish, is for you to assist me until everyone I know - no - until all of my friends are safe and you will not harm them after this covenant ends. Am I clear?". Irene seemed stunned, before her expression changed and twisted into an amused grin, bursting out into laughter, needing to cover her mouth to hold herself back "And what if I refuse?". "Then I have every right to attack you and take your life." Kagura maintained a confident stance and tone, despite half her body shaking and being almost non-functional. She glared at Irene, her breathing growing heavier and faster "You are a woman of your word, aren't you?". "Adorable." Irene stepped closer to Kagura, placing her finger underneath her chin, raising her to meet eye to eye "Positively adorable. You exude so much confidence for a little duckling. But what will such an adorable thing do against a monster, I wonder?". "Mermaids can overcome monsters too.". Irene smile vanished almost instantly in response to Kagura's reply. She stepped back, sighing and shrugging her shoulders "Oh well, no use in arguing with such a stubborn child." Irene said "Well, I will grant your wish. What kind of woman will I be if I quickly went back on my promise? A deal's a deal. I may not care for what happens to you, but I still have a sense of self-respect." "Ah..." Kagura sighed in relief, feeling her muscle continuing to tense up "We can begin then..." Kagura took a single step forward, before collapsing on the ground, unable to move her entire right half at all "Ugh...!". "You held up pretty well, but your eternano is constricting your entire right half." Irene explained, kneeling down to Kagura "You best not move, to stop the flow of excess eternano and allow your muscle to loosen up. Any further and you might completley lose all motor skills in your right half.". "Urgh...!" Kagura let out a painful grunt "N-...No time to waste...I must begin...!". "Bloodman, carry our dear...client to a place where she can rest." Irene said to Bloodman "She needs to be at top shape for our long journey.". Bloodman nodded, going over to Kagura and kneeling down to her "Do not...do not touch me! I will not rest until...!". "Sleep." Bloodman spoke, causing Kagura's mind to go blank, her eyes to close, and her body to completely relax as she fell into a deep slumber. Even in this deep sleep, she still clutched her sword's hilt. When Bloodman tried pulling the sword away, Kagura's grip refused to give in. He would sooner rip off her arm than pull the sword off her fingers. Best Bloodman could do was sheathe it and it with Kagura as she continued to slumber, unaware she was being carried away. Heart of Steel A mountain of metal, scrap and junk was hidden underground, in an enormous dark cave, abandoned and left forgotten by everyone. In this wasteland of rust and iron, discarded weapons and armors, the only living creatures were rats and other small vermin. With the exception of the Oracion Seis, who were unfortunate enough to end up in this hole. Luckily no one got hurt, and they all managed to settle down, finding a place where they could see the ground, and they sat down on worn out chairs and benches. Of particular, Midnight, Cobra, Angel and Racer had to make due with cloth they found around the area, due to being in hospital gowns courtesy of Eva. Midnight settled for covering his right arm primarily, while Cobra only maintained the lower half of his body covered up, Racer attempted to cover up as best he could but to no avail, while Kamma shared clothing with Angel as best she could, allowing Angel to cover her top and bottom effectively. "Let us weigh our options..." Midnight said, addressing everyone "We have no idea where we are, and thus far, there seems to be no one here who can give us an idea of that. However, it seems we are, indeed, underground, judging by the roof above us being pure earth.". "I believe this is a junkyard, for scrap and waste, but mostly metal." Racer added, noting the surrounding and concluding what it is. "Not bad." Cobra said "But I can smell there's more here that's developed. As I said before, I can smell toxic materials around here. So it's best you guys don't touch or wander off without me at the forefront to make sure things are safe.". "Alright, we have our basic plan then. Can you smell anything living besides us?" Midnight asked, to which Cobra swiped his head to the sides. "I can't. It's difficult with the overwhelming aroma of rust and toxins." He said "At best, I can locate vermin, because they're disease ridden. We have to be careful of those too. If you feel a sting or anything, tell me. I'll extract the poison before it spreads too much, but it won't be a definite solution.". "Alright." Midnight stood up, clutching onto the cloth covering the right half of his torso "I suggest we begin finding an exit. We can't wait too much time. Stay close and don't split up." He ordered everyone, as they all stood and began following him, with Cobra being the closest to Midnight in leading the way. The entire scrapyard was more akin to mountains, hills even, and the entire place seemed endless, or simply a maze, with no coherent pathway or anyway to know if the group has already passed this particular spot. Anything in the way was easily wiped away by Midnight's Reflector, and Cobra utilized his hearing and scent to locate any living being or anything dangerous. But still, nothing. It was all empty and void. And then, the sound of rustling metal caught everyone attention, for better or for worse. A red glow emitted from the inside of the metal piles. Everyone prepared themselves for an enemy. "I can't hear its soul! It must be a beast!" Cobra exclaimed, essentially giving the okay to attack the unknown creature. "Beast?" However, a metallic, automated voice spoke out, though it lacked tone to convey emotion beyond an inquiry "I am offended." It rose from the metal, a hunk of metal forged into a humanoid shape, black, red and white, with points of articulation on its limbs and body to allow movement and bending. It lacked facial features beyond glowing green eyes. Its first step shook the ground with tremors, and its second one adjusted itself with less of an impact "You yourself are more beast than man. Analytics showcase an abnormal amount of poison and harmful toxins within your body with zero avail in harming you. In addition to other biological abnormalities. To list them would take time, but explaining them without analyzing your magical basis would be sufficiently difficult.". "Oh, it's a robot." Cobra said "No wonder I couldn't hear it. It has no soul.". "Correct." The machine replied "I am bolts, screws, wires, metal, electricity and eternano, surging throughout to power and allow me movement. I do not possess this "soul" you speak of. All of me is artficial. Unnatural." It seemed to go off on another monologue "You, on the other hand, are flesh and bones, with chemical reactions in the brains, complex thought and actions, automated by millenia of evolution, that allows you to possess this soul, with the spark of the eternano, but is that so? Is the soul born within flesh and blood? Perhaps only those who posses these fundamental elements can own this soul?". "Is he going to stop?" Cobra questioned, beginning to feel annoyed by the machine's rambling "I don't understand what he's going at anymore...". "Excuse me." Midnight spoke up, causing the machine to suddenly stop and listen "If you don't mind, may we pose a question?". "That is a paradox. You asked me if you can ask a question, hence you have already fulfilled that question without my proper agreement to the terms of being inquired. But, yes. You may." The machine seemed fond of long-winded explanation. Midnight cleared his throat before continuing on with his question "Where are we?". "Analysis. Scanning." The machine said, its eyes glowing in multiple colors and showcasing numbers "Spotted. Pinpointing. Location Found. You are in the continent of Alakitasia. Within the Scrap Heap, an underground pit where all junk goes, but has become governed primarily by the presence of metal." The machine said, finishing off. "Alakitasia...The western continent?" Midnight said, turning to the others "We are off Ishgar it seems. This is problematic. We're unfamiliar with the territory, so finding our way around will be a problem...". "Maybe we can ask the robot?" Cobra suggested. "Nonsense. The machine needn't help us." Racer replied. "I will give assistance." The machine replied "In exchange for a service.". "Service?". "My name is Wahl Icht. Member of the Machias Tribe. For the past decade I have been within this Scrap Heap rusting away." The machine, Wahl Icht, introduced itself "My first body was destroyed by a horrendous demon under the designation "Bloodman", the Grim Reaper. I have backed my A.I. into this reserve body, but due to my weakened state, I could not escape for the life of me. But with your assistance, I could perhaps finally leave and begin rebuild a new body and vanquish the demon.". Everyone stared at Wahl in bewilderment at his story he suddenly presented "And why should we believe you, huh?" Cobra said "I can't listen to your thoughts, so I can't even tell if you're trustworthy or not!". "That is correct." Wahl bluntly said in response "To be perfectly honest, I myself do not wholly know if what I say is true or false. After retreating to this body, my memory has severely damaged. Or rather, did not fully restore. Hence, I only know the basic outline of the story. The cause and effect that lead to my death remains a mystery to me as it does to you. And yet, I must abide by my programming.". "Then, you could very well be the real villain in this story." Midnight said, pointing out the potential danger in aiding him. "That is correct." He did not try and lie. Or rather, he was incapable of doing so "You have no reason to believe me. So, I will find solace in only leaving this place. I will give you a guide. In exchange, just allow me to leave. We will never meet again after.". "...Alright." Midnight said, stepping forward and extending his hand forward "That's a fair deal. However, remember I have one advantage over you. My magic will turn your metallic body into a spiral screw, and you won't be able to even look in my way before I tear you down." He threatened Wahl, before the latter shook Midnight's hand. "Agreement met.". Stone Tortoise "Eh...?" Lucy found herself fallen on a slippery marble floor, where steam clouded her vision and the surrounding. The sound of running water was the second best indication she was in a bathroom. The first was the naked woman with green hair and cross-shaped blue horns on her head in the bathtub infront of her "Uhh...". The green-haired woman sighed, either from exhaustion or annoyance, and stood up. She looked through the nearby shelf, grabbing a bottle of soap "You assassins are getting weirder." She said, tossing the soap bottle towards Lucy. "Wait, I'm not an a-...!" Lucy's defense was cut short by the plastic bottle of soap suddenly expanding in size, beginning to dwarf Lucy, breaking through the concrete walls and floor. Her expression fittingly became surprised and astonished, with no real room for fear due to how fast it happened. Fortunately, Horologium summoned himself in the moment, capturing Lucy within his grandfather clock's body, and fully defending her from the gigantic soap bottle tearing through the room, and sending them hurling outside the tower, several high feet above the ground. "Ahhhh. She screamed." Horologium translated the panicking Lucy, whose voice was unheard in his soundproof body. Suddenly, Horologium was caught by the demonified Mira, saving the two from falling to their deaths "What a fitting place to find you, Lucy, Horologium." Mira said to the two, carrying them in her arms in a bridal carry. "Mira. She said." Horologium began translating "The naked woman assaulted me with a bottle of soap. It became huge and almost crushed me. She said." His one-note tone failed to properly convey the screaming Lucy's unending shock. "..." Mira looked around, seeing no such thing as a gigantic bottle of soap. She looked over at the destroyed tower and castle walls, seeing the eponymous naked woman looking at them "Oh. So she attacked you. But is she really the one who did that...?". "More assassins..." The woman sighed again, walking back and out of the bathroom, returning surprisingly fast for someone who seemed to not put much energy into her activities, wearing a bathrobe no less, and holding a handful of copper coins in one hand. She grabbed one of the coins, flicking it towards the two women, as it suddenly expanded in size, endangering to hit them and plummet them down to the ground, if not completely break them into a mess. "What." Mira blurted out, quickly flapping her wings and moving to the side, dodging the giant copper coin "What is this magic?!" Another copper coin headed towards them, flying higher up to avoid it "I have to get out of here qui-..." The sky went dark, and the sun shut off by the cover of copper coins, expanded into enormous sizes. An entire rain of gigantic, flat circles headed down towards them "...Sorry in advance, Lucy.". "Eh? She sai-..." Before Horologium could finish, he was dropped by Mira, who quickly clasped her hands together, before forming a black sphere between her palms "Ahhhhhhhh. She's still going. Ahhhhhh.". "Soul Extinction!" Mira exclaimed, blasting a wave of darkness at the coins, managing to blast through them, eviscerating them into small pieces. Large as they are, they're still merely copper. When the sun was clear again, the coins crashed into the nearby forest, flattening it. Mira quickly flew downwards towards the falling Horologium and Lucy, grabbing onto him before hitting the ground. "This woman is dangerous..." Mira said, as the green-haired woman stayed in her spot, looking down at the two "We should get away from her.". "I have to go back." Horologium said, saluting Mirajane before vanishing, leaving Lucy behind. "Oh, Lucy! Are you okay?" Mira asked Lucy, who was breathing rather fast and heavily. "Mira, my heart feels weak, I think I saw Death's hand..." Lucy clutched onto Mira, feeling weak from the adrenaline and repeated falling from great heights "Where are we? Why was I in a woman's bathroom?". "I don't know. But we have to get away from her first." Mira said, quickly flying upwards and away from the castle. "Hm." The woman extended her arm towards Mirajane, closing it into a fist, and with her index and middle finger, extended and bent them towards her. Without noticing, Mirajane had returned right into the bathroom, and a coin flipped infront of her, expanding in size, causing her to hit it and fall on the marble floor "Assassins like you don't get to just run away.". "What...what kind of magic is this?" Mirajane quickly rose back on her fit. She witnessed the coin shrink back down again, fitting back into the woman's pocket "Spatial manipulation...? No, that wouldn't explain the change in size. Expansion and shrinking?". "That's none of your buisness, honestly." The woman said, pointing at Mirajane "I would give you a public execution but that's too much hassle.". "Wait!" Lucy quickly got in the woman's way, attempting to shield Mira with her body, her arms extended to the sides "Don't hurt, Mira! If you're going to execute anyone then execute me!" She glared at the woman, seemingly losing the fear she had a moment ago. "What are you saying, Lucy?! We haven't lost ye-...!". "You're not assassins." The woman said, rubbing her two fingers against each other "You were supposed to have eaten some sort of suicide pill at this point, killing yourself rather than be taken prisoner.". "Ah..." Lucy quickly to take up the chance "Yes, that's right! I'm not an assassin! Neither of us are! R-...Right, Mira?". "That's right, we don't know why we're here..." Mira said, reverting to her normal state "We will leave as soon as possible.". "No." The woman replied "My name is Brandish, and I make the decisions." Brandish tone remained stiff and emotionless, despite her more forward and authoritative disposition. "And why should we follow what you say?" Mira replied, standing up with her aura brimming up. "W-...Wait, both of you!" Lucy intervened between the two, trying to stop any further fighting "We don't have to get violent! Let's settle this peacefully!". "Hey." Brandish called, making Lucy turn to face her. Without warning, Brandish plunged head first into Lucy's chest, nuzzling comfortably inbetween her breasts. "Kyaah!" Lucy yelled in shock, freezing up and trying desperately not to move. "Soft and plump." Brandish said "You can stay. I needed a new pair of pillows anyway.". "Eh...?". "Ah. I see." Mira said, rubbing her chin "We're dealing with a professional pervert here.". "Please don't say that like it's a serious occupation..." Lucy said in response "And I don't want ot hear that from you of all people!". "Lovely, lovely, lovely." Brandish repeated, continuing on with her shameless acts. "Please save me...".